gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arenas
The Arenas is a competitive fighting game available on the following platforms: PS3, PS4, PC. It has different modes, maps, and classes that change the way you play. Gameplay The Arenas is an action fighting game with a 3rd person view. Groups of 8-20 are connected online to brawl in a randomly selected mode and map. One game is equal to either 1, 8, 12, or 16 rounds. This is selected when you begin searching for a group. The winner will be decided after all the rounds are played. After a game, the group is disbanded. In between rounds, you have a 2-minute intermission to select a new class or train in a lobby with two different kinds of enemies: 1 immobile and 1 that paces around. Modes There are 8 different modes in The Arenas. # Death Match - Death Match is a mode where there are no teams, and the person with the most kills in the end wins. When a character dies, they are taken back to the lobby where they'll wait 15 seconds to respawn on the map. # Team Elimination - Team Elimination is a mode where there are two teams. Unlike in death match, there is no respawning. Instead, those slain in battle are sent to a training room. There is no team killing, and only the survivors on the winning team are reward the victory. # Boss Battle - Boss Battle is a mode where everyone is on one team against one Over Powered NPC. There is no respawning in this mode, and if the boss defeats everyone, nobody wins. The overpowered boss has one ability from every class. This includes snipe, combo3, and card shower. # Tank - Tank makes one random player much stronger than everyone else. One hit that would regularly do normal damage could take up half of the life of someone with low health. # Tournament - Tournament brings 2 random people at a time to a random map to battle head to head. If you lose the fight, you are eliminated from the tournament. This mode is only doable with 8-20 players. # Elimination - Elimination is a free for all variation of Team Elimination. # 2 On 2 Tournament - 2 on 2 tournament is identical to tournament, except there will be two teams of two going head to head. If there is an odd amount of players, there will be one team of 3. # Tank War - Tank war is a variation of tank where everyone is a tank. Basically, it gives everyone much more health and slightly less speed. Maps # Tundra - The Tundra is has a slippery field for the contestants to fight in. The whole map is large icebergs that slowly get pushed towards a waterfall while more icebergs spawn. While fighting, you have to keep moving to make sure you aren't thrown over the waterfall. # Tropical Island - The Tropical Island is an average sized map surrounded with water (that kills you upon impact). This field is slightly lumpy, but overall regular. # Desert - The Desert is a map that slightly slows down everybody, and emits gusts of sand that push projectiles off their course, making this a poor choice of map for a ranged class. # Crossroads - This is an overall flat map with nothing quite special. It is basically the dirt path located in the center of a town. # Cave - The cave is a map that shrinks our visibility range. Also, the cave is darker. This map is flat. # Plane - The plane map has everyone on top of a plane. It reduces the speed of everyone, and when someone is slain, their body is blown away by the wind. # Undersea - In the undersea map, everyone is underwater. This is the only map with a timer. When the 5:00 timer runs out, the remaining competitors drown. # Colosseum - The Colosseum is a regular colosseum. This field is regular and flat. # Plains - The Plains is a grass field with dying grass. This field is regular and flat. Classes Classes are chosen in between rounds. They cannot be changed during a round, so there is a 30-second intermission in between each round. Ranged # Gunner - The gunner is a low health class that is at its best from high places, away from targets. The gunner dual wields batons that have the ability to shoot lasers. It has two modes, one that uses ammo to shoot weak lasers and one that is used for close combat. The close combat mode has a slower attack rate than the gunner mode, but in the gunner mode you move much slower. The Gunner can have a max of 24 ammo at once, enough to take out 2 other gunners. It is also enough to take out one and 3/4's of a class with average health. For classes with high health, it could take 1 1/4 of their hit points. The close combat mode is meant to be used in sticky situations, such as a movement speed debuff. The gunner has 4 abilities - Snipe, Retreat, Reload, and Barrage. Snipe triples the damage of the next 7 bullets. Retreat makes the gunner run backwards while rapidly shooting lasers in a straight line in front of him; during Retreat, the gunner is forced to move backwards. Reload adds 12 bullets to the ammo. Barrage makes the gunner rapidly shoot around him 24 lasers that are 3x larger and do double the normal damage. Barrage forces the Gunner to charge forward, and gives him zero gravity - allowing him to move forward in a straight line without something under him. # Sabotuer - The Sabotuer is an extremely low health class that is best from a medium-far range. The Sabotuer wields cards that cause random debuffs. He, or she, throws two at a time. The Sabotuer is able to debuff other characters with each hit of his card. The debuffs include -speed, -attack, -defense, and tripping (tripping causes the victim to fall over at random times for a period of 13 seconds). The Sabotuer has 5 abilities: Deal, Air Deal, Curse, Elevate, and Card shower. Keep in mind that the cards cause status effects as you read what the abilities due. Deal makes the Sabotuer shuffle cards for 2 seconds before dealing them in a straight line in front him. Air Deal is identical to Deal, but the cards are dealt into the air instead. Curse makes the Sabotuer throw a card that inflicts -speed, -defense, and halves the victim's current health. Health lost from curse can never be recovered, unless the victim has an ability to heal themselves. Curse can only be used twice, and locks on to the nearest target. Elevate is a move that allows a retreat. The Sabotuer throws an explosive card on the ground that debuffs those the explosion hits with -defense and -attack, while also launching the Sabotuer into the air for time to escape. Card Shower makes the Sabotuer throw many cards into the air - all around him. Each card explodes on landing, and those hit by the impact of the explosion get two random debuffs. # Summoner - The Summoner is a low health class that is best from close range; making it hard to master. The Summoner wields a staff that summons spirits of animals. The Summoner has 4 abilities: Wolf, Eagles, Deer, and Bull. The Wolf ability summons a wolf that stays by the Summoner's side for a short duration, barely raising his defense and cutting close by enemies. The Eagles only work if an enemy is in close proximity. The Eagles are summoned and rapidly claw at the targets face, doing damage and halving their movement speed. The deer summon summons the spirit of a deer that jumps into the summoner, healing them by half their full health. The Bull summon summons a bull spirit that charges straight and knocks back whoever is impacted. # Chemist # Elementalist # Reaper - Reaper is a low healthed class that wields a scythe. The scythe is incapable of physically attacking and only shoots shockwaves that push back whoever it hits. The Reaper has 3 abilities: Invisible, Tornado, and Storm. Invisible allows the Reaper to turn invisible to escape from enemies. Tornado makes the next two attacks from Reaper cast tornado: an ability that sucks in foes that get too close (excluding the boss) and rapidly attacks them for 8 seconds. Storm makes the area around the caster rain (which slows down people in the storm) and shoots electricity at the ground which makes shockwaves that do damage. # Caster # Mechanic - The mechanic is a low health class that crafts armor to raise his (or his allies') stats. The Mechanic is a faster class with short cast times. The mechanic has 6 abilities: armor, blade, mech-wolf, mech-bird, fix, and repair. Armor doubles the defense of the target, while blade doubles the attack of the target. The mech-wolf ability spawns a mechanical wolf beside the caster that attacks foes in a radius around the owner. Mech-bird spawns a large mechanical bird that lifts the mechanic into the air, and the Mechanic has a remote control to operate the bird. This bird only lasts for 6 secs. Fix repairs the armor of the Mechanic. Repair heals the life of either allies or the mech-wolf. Support # Priest - The pries is a medium healthed class that wields gloves and uses chakra as mana. The priest forms symbols on the ground using chakra to create effects. The priest's normal attack is a three hit combo when rapidly pressed. The first hit is a punch, the second is an uppercut that slightly lifts the target off the ground, and the third throws a punch that makes a little distance between the priest and his/her foe. The priest has 5 abilities: Protect, Refresh, Cure, Smite, and Dash. Protect doubles the defense of the target. Refresh is a passive ability that begins after 20 seconds of no attacking or casting that slowly heals those in a small radius around the priest. Cure heals the target by half of their current health. Smite makes the priest cast symbols into the air that ultimately strike back down and make shockwaves on the ground. Dash doubles the speed of the target for 15 seconds. # Death Priest - The Death Priest is a medium-low healthed class that wields a scythe. The Death Priest steals stats from foes and takes health from targets and gives it to someone of their choice - excluding the victim - via zapping green energy from their scythe. What is taken (health or stats) is randomized. This can only be used in the Death Priest's alternate mode. In this alternate mode, the Death Priest moves significantly slower. In the natural mode, the Death Priest slices with his or her scythe to deal minor damage. The Death Priest has 2 abilities: Teleport and Extract. Teleport teleports the Death Priest to the location of the last person killed - meaning that someone has to be slain before this move can be used. Extract makes a giant symbol on the ground that lasts for 15 seconds. Anyone, friend or foe, that touches it gets a little big of their health and some of their defense and speed sent to the caster. # Chrono Gunner - The Chrono Gunner is a medium-low healthed class that wields a single laser gun. The Chrono Gunner's attack is weaker than that of a regular gunner, but slows down the target. The Chrono Gunner has only 3 abilities: Rewind, Fast Forward, and Glitch. Rewind rewinds the target player to an earlier state, healing them. The move Fast Forward nearly doubles the target's speed, even if it has already been increased by another ability or effect. The move glitch completely freezes the target and makes them glitch in the space-time continuum, taking away much of their health and stunning them. This move has a very long cool down time. # Commander Combat # Rogue # Claw - The Claw is a medium-low healthed class that wields claws on both hands. The Claw specializes in depleting the distance between themselves and their target. It is a class quicker than average. The Claw has 4 abilities: Berserk, Slash, Cut, and Skewer. The move Berserk makes the Claw turn invisible as he rapidly slashes. The move Slash makes the Claw perform a spin move that slashes those in close proximity. The move cut slashes straight ahead, clearing a bit of distance. The move skewer makes the Claw stab the target with all claws, temporarily incapacitating them and turning them into a rag doll for a short interval. # Resilient - The Resilient is a medium healthed class that wields a shield and a spear. The Resilient specializes in lasting a long time using it's high defense. However, it is slower than the average class. The Resilient has 5 abilities: Charge, Launch, Pierce, Jump, and Wall. Charge makes the resilient put his shield in front of his body and charging at the closest enemy within a small radius. Charge knocks that foe quite far away. If the enemy happens to hit a wall, they take extra damage and are stunned. Launch makes the Resilient throw his spear. This ability has a very short recharge rate. However, it does a little less than regular damage. Pierce makes the Resilient stab their spear right in front of them, giving them the debuff: bleed (bleed makes the victim lose health at a medium rate over a period of 15 seconds). Jump makes the Resilient jump into the air and stab the point of his spear into the ground, causing a shockwave that trips and damages anyone that gets hit. Wall makes Resilient put his shield up that prevents him from taking any damage. However, the Resilient cannot attack during the duration of this ability. # Medic - The Medic is a medium-low healthed class that wields a knife and has the possession of a medical kit. The medic has the ability to heal his own wounds, and though weak, has a quick attack rate. The Medic has 4 abilities: Bandage, Syringe, Poison, and Sacrifice. Bandage makes the medic stop the debuff: bleeding if he has it and returns 20% of his max health to him. Syringe makes the Medic stab him self with a shot that stops any debuff and prevents any new debuffs for the next 30 seconds. Poison makes the Medic lace his knife in poison that makes each hit deal damage three times. And Sacrifice makes the Medic stab himself with a syringe and then try and stab the syringe into the person in front of him. No matter what, the Medic is reduced to 1/3 his current health. If it hits, the victim receives every debuff for a 45 seconds and permanently has reduced attack. # Pywarrior - The Pywarrior is a medium healthed dual sword wielder who uses flaming swords. The Pywarrior is slightly faster than the other classes and has a slightly higher attack. When the Pywarrior attacks in the air, the Pywarrior shoots fire from his sword at the ground. The Pywarrior has 3 abillites: Combo1, Combo2, and Combo3. Combo1 makes the Pywarrior spin with his swords held out for a few seconds, and ends with an upward slice at a foe that leaves them airborne. Combo2 makes the Pywarrior target a close by enemy and rapidly slash at them, ending with a slice that pushes the enemy away by a medium distance. Combo3 makes the Pywarrior do an upward slice to get the enemy in the air, then jump into the air and rapidly slash at them before knocking them back to the ground using a shot of fire from the Pywarrior's blade. This leaves the victim stunned on the floor. # Obsidian - The Obsidian is a high-healthed class with medium-low defense. The Obsidian wields a golden blade that deals heavy damage, but has slow attack speed. Allowing a class like the Medic to get 2-3 hits in before the Obsidian strikes back. The Obsidian has a special mode that allows it to switch its defense and attack stats. So, if the Obsidian were debuffed with -attack, it would be switched to -defense. Or, if the Obsidian were in a sticky situation, it could exchange swap its attack stat for its defense stat to become a softer hitter with higher defense. The Obsidian has 3 abilities: Roar, Charge, and Sweep. Roar makes the Obsidian stop and give a mighty bellow to double its attack for 23 seconds. Charge makes the Obsidian charge forward and knock down someone in its path and stun them. Sweep makes the Obsidian spin with his sword being carried close to the ground, damaging and shortly stunning those around the Obsidian. # Ninja - Like Alakazam of the Pokemon series, the Ninja has a high attack stat, fast speed, and a quite low defensive stat with medium health. The Ninja is a glass cannon that can be taken out by a support class with a few hits, if the support isn't taken out first. The ninja has two modes, one that is used for shooting dual guns at long range, while the other is using dual blades up close. Though the guns give a larger attack zone, it does less damage. The Ninja has 4 abilities: Cloak, Assassinate, Smoke, and Immolate. Cloak makes the Ninja temporarily invisible to others for 10 seconds. Assassinate is an ability with an 8-second cast time that instantly slays the target if they are hit. Smoke makes the Ninja throw a smoke bomb on the ground, making the Ninja invisible as long as he is in the are for a duration of 20 seconds. Only the Ninja is able to see others in the smoke bomb's radius. Immolate makes the ninja set himself aflame, killing him in 30 seconds - but multiplying his attack by 4. This is best used in deathmatch or at the end of elimination. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games